path to mafioso
by chibi-kun431
Summary: Hikari came from Italy. She dreamed to have a normal life. Now that she's in Namimori, will she live just like she had dreamed of, or troubles will come one after the other? OCxHibari


_**konnichiwa minna-san!chibi-kun431 desu.**_

_**this is my first fanfic story, and did it first to KHR. i choose an OCxHibari tandem cuz i felt crious how will the story flow if kyoya will have a love interest. read rate and review okay :3 sankyuuuu ^^**_

Trouble_1. That's Weird!

it's been a while since my last trip away from Italy. I never thought I could arrive at my new school safe and sound after being chased by random dog after I *ACCIDENTALLY* stepped on his tail. (it was an accident! I swear!) I didn't saw him sleeping in the middle of the road while i'm busy looking at my tourist map *and during that time i'm actually lost*. oh well, anyways, im already here at Namimori,my new school.

"you sure you want to go to class now?it's ok if you can't attend today, afterall you arrived just now"

that was my sensei. he might be on his 30s according to my intuition. i walk along with him on the empty corridor. he noticed how i gasp for breath and thought i'm terribly tired. well, yeah, it's true that i'm tired, not because of the flight but with that damn dog who chased me all the way to Namimori.

"i'm totally fine sensei! i can still make it today, no need to worry" and she gave a wide smile full of conviction,placing her fist at the middle of her chest.

"what a lively tudent we have here!"and he smiled back at her.

true enough, im so gay right now. i'm so excited to face my new world that is far different from mine. i had enough of the nagging and blabbering from my old man way back home, and so i left.

yes. i ran away from home.

i sigh to relieve the stress building inside my heart. it's painful to remember how me and dad fought over a family issue. the wind blows so hard that even gave me a more irritating feeling. i hated the wind ever since im a kid. i hate it for several reason that im almost forgot what are they.

the leaves and petals were blown all the way to the ground, it was then i realized that sakura blooms that month. i tried to follow a single petal to where it will fall. i was surprised when a hand extends and the petal fell on his palm, as if its intended to be there. from that window, i aw a figure of a man, wearing the same uniform of the school im attending to. on his left arm, i saw an armband with characters that i'm unable to read.*sorry, i can't read simple and complicated kanji T^T* he might be a member of the disciplinary committee. raven-colored hair that suites with his cold looks and his black jacket.i admit the fact that he looks good with his outfit, not unlike the others i saw a while ago at the entrance *they're more like delinquents rather than disciplinarian, thanks to that awmband i could easily distinguish both*.his hair too flew like a silk while being hit by the wind.i saw the same character on my student handbook a while ago, but still i haven't read that thing too lazy to read that time. *or should i say i cant read at all -_-"* going back with that guy, i saw a cute and fluppy yellow bird flying over the place, till it rested on the palm of that smiled.

"what the hell?"

true! for some, this scene looks to be cute, but i find it too weird! esp for that guy! i mean look, a guy, with a super cool looks and aura, got a *let's say* pet that is a fluppy little bird? it's better i that's a hawk or raven, but not a chick! i almost fell out of balance because of this scene. i do not exactly know now what cuteness actually means. what's wrong with people these days

at my amazement, he suddenly looks towards my direction, and ofcourse, our eyes met for the first time. well, if you expect something great like in the manga i read wayback in Italy where there a guy who unexpectedly looked at a girl, and their eyes meet, then fell in love at first sight, well sad to say, it didn't happened. its far different from my situation. terrible different.

there's a killing intent coming from his eyes.

i backed-off for a sec, but still made an eye contact. i don't understand myself,it's like my eyes are being glued to his direction. i had this feeling that he just read my mind. damn! is he a psychic? it's not that i think he's a perv, or gay, or pedo right?its just that he's weird.

"something wrong?"

sensei tapped my shoulder. i was brought back to reality. i felt like there's a bead of sweat coming from my forehead. it was like im on my death bed. thank you sensei. you saved me.

"nothing", as i say while repeatedly shake my head. "i was captivated by these sakuras. they're like dancing in the midst of air."

ofcourse i lied. it's true im captivated by the scenery, but that's not it. i felt like being cursed by a demon.

"lucky for you, they did bloom nicely this year. its a nice welcome for you"

"i totally agree with you sensei"

i peeked out again to look for that guy, again. he's gone. thank goodness. i might have a heart attack if he's still there. now i wonder if he's a demon,a real human or just a mere hallucination due to stress. well, i hope i won't see him again.

"and here we are!"

sensei went inside the room. so do i. everyone looks at me with suspiscious it because of my complexion?my hair?my clothes? well, im actually an Italian, and a quarter japanese, and my hair is naturally blonde, red like wine. i dont have my uniform right now cuz i just arrived and enrolled well, whatever.

"I'm sora Hikari. im originally from italy so imnot quite familiar with places in please take care of me"

and i bowed my head afterwards. i never thought i actually stepped on a landmine for staying here


End file.
